<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shot by bloodstainedpurplehoodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243710">One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstainedpurplehoodie/pseuds/bloodstainedpurplehoodie'>bloodstainedpurplehoodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Star Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC Spoilers, Other, Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, this is all feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstainedpurplehoodie/pseuds/bloodstainedpurplehoodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean? We either captured or killed the fanatics, we stopped Uldren from releasing that . . . thing. We avenged Cayde-” </p><p>“Shadow.” Visrel had tears in his eyes. He could feel them begin to roll down his cheeks. It’s been a very long time since he’s cried. </p><p>“There was only one shot.” </p><p> </p><p>(Post Forsaken scene where the Hunter, Visrel, and his Ghost, Shadow, reminiscence about the final fight on the Tangled Shore and Visrel has doubts about the actions he took and didn't take during that fight.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost &amp; Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Star Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2228187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The flight back to Earth was spent in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel was an Awoken of few words, but usually he tried to keep casual conversation during long flights. This time was different. There was nothing more he could, or wanted to, say. Uldren was dead and that was that. He spent most of the flight reliving each battle on the Tangled Shore up until that final fight against Riven. That final gunshot still rang in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of times Shadow attempted to strike up a conversation. The little Ghost made inane comments about the systems they were passing, recalling old memories and battles, and even tried to tell jokes. Visrel attempted to entertain him but didn’t have the heart. He’d rather spend the flight in silence. Eventually, Shadow gave up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to talk if you ever need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chung coo,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Visrel responded in Speech, the language of his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crowd waiting for them when they landed. The other surviving members of the Vanguard greeted them first at the Tower’s spaceport. When they exited the ship, Amanda Holliday caught Visrel’s eyes and gave a slight nod. Visrel quickly looked away. Zavala stood with his arms crossed and jaw set, but Visrel could see the relief in his eyes. Ikora’s relief was a bit more evident on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Guardian,” she said, voice steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust that you were successful in stopping Uldren?” Zavala’s voice held no emotion and never wavered. Visrel hesitated, thinking about that final shot. Thankfully, Shadow answered for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t have to worry about him opening up an inter-dimensional doorway and releasing an Eldridge horror from the edges of darkness any time soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikora and Zavala shared a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re thankful that you two made it back in one piece. We can discuss the details back in my office,” Zavala said. He turned on his heel and began walking back through the Tower. Visrel waited a bit before trailing behind with Ikora. She put a hand on his shoulder as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it wasn’t easy, Guardian. But you did the right thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel said nothing and stared straight ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside Zavala’s office, he took his place behind his desk. For a moment, the Titan looked smaller than ever. His shoulders were slumped and there was a tiredness in his eyes that Visrel had only ever seen once before, during the Red War. He wondered how long it’s been since all three of them have had a good night’s rest. Visrel couldn’t remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Zavala started at last, “Uldren is dead, along with his companions. We can finally put this whole ordeal behind us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And let Cayde rest,” Ikora added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel couldn’t bear to look either of them in the eyes. He glanced over at Shadow, hoping that his Ghost would sense his discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may, Commander Zavala, I can recount the details if you need them. I think Visrel would like some time to . . . decompress.” Shadow flew closer to the desk, looking back and forth between the two. Zavala waved a dismissive hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Visrel needed. He nodded to the two Vanguard members and quickly left the office. He was about to make the turn to go back to the hanger but suddenly remembered the massive crowd waiting for him and thought better of it. Instead, he began walking through the less traveled parts of the Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the advantages of living in such a big building is that there were many places one could go in order to escape the hub of people coming and going. Visrel learned quickly when he first became a Guardian where all of the best hiding spots are. Usually, the ones that are his go-to's are ones only a Hunter can reach. He likes to make sure he won’t be disturbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel carefully balanced on the edge of a balcony, making precise jumps over a few window sills, and landed in a small alcove overlooking the city. It was barely big enough for one person but hid him from prying eyes. He leaned back and slowly slid down, one leg dangling over the edge. Without Shadow in proximity, a fall could be a lethal one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as the previous week’s events flooded his mind. The prison, Cayde’s death, the Tangled Shore, the Spider, the fanatics, the Dreaming City, Riven, and finally Uldren. It was almost too much. Visrel could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins from that last fight. No doubt he’s going to have a few nightmares about that monstrosity that almost came into the world. He’s seen some weird stuff since becoming a Guardian. But nothing compared to whatever the hell that thing was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uldren’s face was suddenly in focus. The pain in his eyes was just as clear as the determination of knowing that his end was coming. Visrel knew that look well; the one where someone knows they are going to die and have accepted it. He hoped that his eyes will reflect that same look when it’s his turn to go. Although, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he might not be so lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel sighed and opened his eyes again, looking out across the city and trying not to think about Uldren any more. His face wouldn’t leave his vision. Visrel could hear his heart thundering in his ears. His chest tightened and breathing was starting to become difficult. Shadow had used a term the last time his body did this, but he couldn’t remember. All he could think about was how he didn’t-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I’d find you out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow flew into Visrel’s field of vision and it was almost too much. For a moment, he was once again pointing a gun to Uldren’s head. Visrel couldn’t answer right away and even stopped breathing for a moment as the sound of a gunshot echoed in his ears. Panic fully set in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vaorxiun?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shadow asked softly, using Visrel’s native language to focus his attention. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghuro oro coo kiwh nou?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I . . . I messed up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flashback faded and Visrel finally looked up at Shadow. Ghosts had a limited variety of emotion they could physically express. And Guardians were no better, spending most of their time wearing a helmet or other form of headgear. Besides being able to actually notice changes in blood pressure or heart rate, visual expressions can be hard. Over the decades, Visrel and Shadow have grown accustomed to subtle signifiers of different emotions in one another. Visrel could see Shadow’s concern now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow, I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really,</span>
  </em>
  <span> messed up this time,” he choked out. It was hard to get the words through his still closing throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? We either captured or killed the fanatics, we stopped Uldren from releasing that . . . thing. We avenged Cayde-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow.” Visrel had tears in his eyes. He could feel them begin to roll down his cheeks. It’s been a very long time since he’s cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was only one shot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between the two of them was deafening. Visrel thought about leaping right then and there, becoming nothing more but shrapnel on the pavement far below him. He shouldn’t even call himself a Guardian any more. What a sorry excuse for a Hunter he was. After all of the fighting and killing he’s done, he couldn’t even pull the trigger on the person who killed his mentor. He just couldn’t kill . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A defenseless man who lost everything and wanted to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel suddenly couldn’t see Shadow anymore through his tears. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his forehead on his knees. The thought of seeing Shadow’s disappointment in him only made the tears come even more. He wouldn’t blame him if he wanted a new, stronger Guardian that could actually do their job. He didn’t deserve the Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a weight on the back of his neck that steadily got warmer. It wasn’t uncomfortable, he just wasn’t expecting it. Although, he recognized the gesture, as Shadow would do the same thing on his bad nights. Even Guardian’s aren’t immune to bad dreams. He didn’t know if he felt better or worse that his Ghost was trying to comfort him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardian . . . you did the right thing. Cayde would’ve been proud of you,” Shadow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.” Visrel sniffed a bit. “Shadow, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take the shot. It was Petra who killed Uldren, not me. I didn’t actually stop him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. Riven was stopped and Uldren is no longer a threat. It doesn’t matter who-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it fucking matters, Shadow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The presence on the back of his neck disappeared. That only made the panic worse. But if he was going to explode now, he might as well get it done and over with before Shadow went away for good. That was the only outcome he could see happening, regardless of what was or wasn’t said. Visrel lifted his head and looked out over the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters to me, Shadow. It matters to me, and to the Vanguard, and to the memory of Cayde. What if something like this happens again? What if it happens to Ikora or Zavala? What if I’m not strong enough and there’s no Petra to take the shot for me? What if more people, or myself, or, Traveler forbid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> die because I was too weak to pull the trigger? I couldn’t live with myself if that were to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was, the only thing that’s been on his mind since the flight back to Earth. The thought of someone else suffering because of him was unbearable. If anything happened to Shadow because of him . . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of Cayde’s Ghost laying in a scrap pile at the bottom of the prison suddenly flashed in his mind. Of course, it wasn’t his fault. It was that damn sniper that took her out. Still, the image changed and suddenly it was Shadow broken on the ground. The thought was too much, and Visrel shook his head to try and get rid of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shuxou</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel wiped away his tears which were finally starting to slow. A moment passed and neither said anything. Faintly, he could hear some sort of far off celebration. He really hoped it had nothing to do with news of Uldren’s defeat. But knowing how much Cayde meant to everyone, Guardians and civilians alike, it was almost guaranteed that was the reason. A part of him was disgusted. The other wanted nothing more than to join them and forget about the past few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, Guardian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow once again flew into his field of vision, this time stopping right in front of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made a very difficult decision, and will probably have to make it again with our luck. It doesn’t matter whether you took the shot or not. What matters is if you are content with your decision. Do you think you made the right choice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel made eye contact with Shadow. “I don’t know . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think killing Uldren yourself would have made Cayde’s death any less terrible or changed anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused. “No, I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s your answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Visrel knew that Shadow was right. He wanted to believe it was as easy as that. There were just so many factors and what ifs that he couldn’t yet shake. Maybe in time he would be happy with his choice. But for now, all he wanted to do was rest. Exhaustion was beginning to set in and overtake his sadness. He could feel his eyes begin to close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow, I . . . I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visrel once again laid his head on his knees and curled more into himself. He didn’t think he had the strength to make his way back to his ship. There was also the issue of crowds and people stopping him to talk. He didn’t want to deal with it. Instead, he moved farther into the alcove and tried to get comfortable. Shadow moved to put up the hood of the Hunter’s cloak and took his place on the back of Visrel’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never leave you, no matter what decisions you make. While I may not always agree with you taking unnecessary risks or making foolish plans that for some reason still work in the end, you are still my Guardian and I your Ghost. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosion went off, making Visrel jump. There was the tell-tale sign of fireworks going off in the distance. Sighing, Visrel settled back into the alcove. Sometimes he forgets how fast news travels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shadow.” Visrel yawned and let his eyes close, trying to focus on the warmth and gentle hum coming from his Ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always be here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blom foq, Vaorxiun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep well, Guardian.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>